ReBirthday
by QueenRandomCandyCorn
Summary: Storization of Re Birthday  I do not own  Enjoy


_When I woke up, I was alone in a room painted black. I couldn't see or hear anything._

_One person shivering in the darkness_

Lanius opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw nothing but absolute darkness. The boy stood up and tried to walk, but fell to the ground. He grit his teeth and placed his hands over his ears. Lanius slightly panted and started to shiver. He still wore his white button up shirt and black pants. 

_The ceiling had a large hole it was easy to see a big spring in it. Suddenly, there was a sound; I knew this ghastly voice._

He looked up at the ceiling and saw a large door. It was closed and locked tight. Suddenly, he heard a sound from the other side of the room.

_"Boy's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever. It left from this room." It said._

Michelle, the Princess of Green was pointing at him. _"_Boy's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever. It left from this room." She said in a dark voice.

_Remembering all of it that moment naturally repeating that sin over and over. Realizing the reason it all ended. Having to go back to those days._

Lanius' eyes shot open. He gasped and put his hands on the back of his neck. He recalled his lovely sister, Reanne, looking so innocent in her yellow dress. Michelle's sweet smile; her happy face. Then, tears and blood resting on her face, a look of shock along with it. 

He recollected how his hands were caked with blood. The next of him and Reanne sitting under a tree together. 

_Both of my arms are in red handcuffs. Someone is surely spilling the color of blood. _

_Both of my ankles are in blue chains. They are surely the color of someone's tears._

Lanius felt handcuffs on his wrists. He looked down and saw they were a deep red. 'Someone is surely spilling the color of blood.' The boy thought. An image of Maria, the red lady swordsmen, cutting into someone's body flashed in his head. 

Lanius looked down and saw blue chains around his ankles. 'They are surely the color of someone's tears.' The thought of Kyle, the Prince of Blue, shone in his mind. He was sobbing of the loss of his love, Michelle.

_Ru ri ra ru ri ra the song said. Who seems to be singing this lullaby.._

_How much time seems to go by. Search for the changing spring/_

He heard a small song coming from above. 

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra…Ru ri ra ru ri ra…"

On the shore, Reanne was humming a small lullaby. Tears freely fell from her face as she sung. She sobbed loudly and hit the ground with her hand.

Lanius looked up toward the hole, then laid on the ground. He softly breathed. He waited and waited for the spring to turn, releasing from his prison.

_Suddenly, I hear a singing voice to heal me. One day, I notice that the song has a real meaning. And now it's my lullaby. New words are added to it._

He looked up at the spring again and heard his sister singing to him, making him feel 

better. His eyes shut and small tears formed at he corners.

Everyday, she sang to him, adding new songs.

_From the opening of the spring, a tiny northern light. Very surely, you're giving a message._

The spring moved and a very small ray of light shone in on Lanius. He looked up at the opening and held the light in his hands. "Very surely, you're giving me a message, Reanne." 

_The springs surrounding start to talk slowly "It's not your sins that aren't tolerated"_

_However, the water spoke and the evil spoke. We will try to change those facts_

Michelle stood with a frown on her face. Soon, it changed to a smile.

The spring started to turn and turn.

_The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk. "After this, you will be born again."_

_The blue shackles fall off and i to talk to you. "Today is your new birthday."_

When the red handcuffs fell, Lanius started to softly speak.

The blue shackles fell and he called out to his sister. "Reanne!"

An image of Maria was shown; she was frowning. In the next one, she was smiling warmly.

Kyle was shown after. His eyes were shut, like the others, but it soon faded into a smile. 

_Everything around us is dyed white. Very soon, we will meet again._

The area around the former servant changed from black to a blinding white. 

He got up and started to run.

When woke up, he saw that everyone was around him.

Tears came to his eyes. He smiled back at everyone who smiled at him.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
